Thankful
by TheRussianPrincess
Summary: Hook shows Emma just how thankful he is.
1. Chapter 1

Emma didn't know what to do. It has been a week since she and her companions returned to Storybrooke, but something was out of place. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair. She picked her brain trying to understand what was wrong.

_Make it back home safe-check_

_Make sure Cora doesn't follow-check_

_Reunite with her family-check_

_Integrate Mulan and Aurora-in progress_

_Keep Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones from killing Gold-check_

She sat up straighter in her desk chair. That was it, Hook. She had not seen him once since they arrived in Storybrooke. Emma had no idea where he was or what he was up to. "No good, no doubt." She muttered, while she gather her keys and jacket before heading out of the sheriff's station.

Once the sun had begun to set, Emma returned to the sheriff's station. Not a single trace of him could be found. She had check Granny's, the inn, the marina, Mr. Gold's shop, the library, the hospital, and as much of the forest as she could. Dave was waiting for her when she returned. He looked up from some paper work as she stormed into the office.

"Bad day, Emma?" His face showed concern for her, while his eyes searched for any visible injuries. Emma for her part shrugged. "Not really, just long." She rolled her shoulders to try and alleviate some of the tension that had gathered there. Dave nodded. "Why don't you go and get some sleep. I'll take over for a while." He reached over and squeezed her shoulder in a friendly manner. Without another word, Emma spun on her heels and walked back out into the chilly Maine weather. It was still hard to wrap around the fact that Dave was her dad and Prince Charming.

Upon arriving at her flat, she notices a note sitting on the island. 'Sweetheart, went to bring your father some dinner at the station. Love Mom. PS, Henry is staying over with Regina and supper is in the oven ready for you.' Emma smiled at the flower handwriting of Snow. During their stay in the forest, she had begun to call her Mom or Snow depending on the conversation. For some reason she never could call her Mom when she was talking about Hook.

"Miss me love?" A smooth voice called from behind her. She whipped around, trying to figure out where he had come from. Sure enough Hook stood less than a foot away, looking strange in dark faded jeans and a fitted black tee-shirt. He was smirking at her. "I've been looking everywhere for you." She ground out in frustration, really a whole day wasted looking for him and he just appears after she gives up, figures.

He stepped closer to her, lifting his hand to brush stray hairs away from her face. "Desperate to see me?" He questioned, eyes baring into her own. His eyes held such a desire in them that it stole her breath. Taking her silences as a yes, Killian moved closer so that their bodies barely touched. He tilted her face up to his, bring his head closer to hers. "Couldn't stand to be without me. I'm flattered." Emma blinked trying to filter his words. It was as if he had caught her in a spell. She narrowed her eyes, and placed her hands on his chest. The electricity from that touch, gave her pause before she pushed him away. "No, I was worried that you causing trouble." She crossed her arms over her chest and did her best to glare at him. But there was some part of her that was happy to see him.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Worried. I'm touched love." He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. His gaze never left her, as his mouth covered hers. Fire raced through her veins. He kissed like it was his last, sweet, passionate, and with a desperate edge, sending tingles up Emma's spine. After a few moments of his assault, Emma responded. She slide her arms around his neck, her fingers laced through his hair. She kissed back with fever, surprising both of them, when she licked at his lower lip to deepen the kiss. Killian wasted no time in opening his mouth to her, his hand curled around her hair, angling her head to bring a new wave of lust to them both, his hook arm pressed her tighter to him.

When the broke apart of air, he kept her close. She rested her cheek against his chest as she slightly panted. "Killian?" Her voice rasped low and sensual. He made a humming sound to show he was listening. "What was that about?"

He lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye. "That Emma was a kiss." He smirked at her, the cheeky jerk. Emma pushed at him half heartly to show she did not think he was funny. "I know that, but why?" Killian chuckled. "I was told tomorrow is a day of thanks, and that I should be thankful for what I have." He pressed his lips to her again, in the briefest of kisses. "So I thought I would get a head start in showing my thanks."

He kissed her again. "Thank you for not killing me." Kiss. "Thank you for telling me about you." Kiss. "Thank you for trusting me." Kiss. "Thank you for letting me come with you." Kiss. "Thank you for everything little thing that I never thought I would enjoy again." Kiss. "Thank you for letting me hold you." Kiss. "Thank you Emma Swan." The last kiss wasn't just a peck on the lips, but he nipped on her lip. Deepening the kiss as he slide his tongue against hers. Emma was blushing as she sighed into his kiss, being swept away in his passion. _What a way to do Thanksgiving_, she thought before pulling away from his lips. She cupped his face in her hands, pressing a kiss to his lips, staring into his eyes.

"Thank you for being kind to Henry." Kiss. "Thank you for your help in the Forest." Kiss. "Thank you for saving us from Cora." Kiss. "Thank you for guiding us here." Kiss. "Thank you for showing me a lighter side to life." She kissed him with all the things she had held back since their trip up the bean stalk. For just a moment she let her walls down, and let Killian in. It didn't matter if tomorrow she would flip out. It didn't matter if he wasn't going to back down. All that mattered as they were together, and maybe just maybe the Pirate and the Princess would get a happy ever after.

* * *

**Well there you go, a kind of Thanksgiving fic for the pairing of Hook and Emma. I must say I enjoyed writing this. Hope everyone has a good hoilday and stay safe. Happy reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot last chapter to state that I don't own any of this. Not a single thing.**

**I wore this because I had such good review for this that I thought I would make another chapter for Thankful. It made me smile. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Killian stared at the screen of the magic box in horror. "Lass, what is that?" He pointed to the TV which was showing a parade balloon of Peter Pan. Emma looked up and arched an eyebrow at him. "That would be Peter Pan." Killian shook his head. "Where do you people get you information from? He looks nothing like Peter or any of the lost boys." He moved closer. "Do you know anyone who runs around in the obscure color?" Emma just giggled. Leave it to the pirate to find something wrong with the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.

"Would you like to see the movie? That way you can see where we received our information from?" Killian cocked his head. "Movie?" His voice held mild confusion at the new word. Emma nodded rummaging through the DVD rack. "Yeah, its like the show you're watching now but without all the advertisements."

Killian just nodded, taking his eyes off the screen to stare at Emma's backside. If he had to admit he would rather look at Emma than anything in this new world. He smirked, maybe he could thank her some more. That did lead to more pleasurable activities then sitting on the couch and eating turkey. As she stood, he made his move, wrapping his arms around her waist he placed a kiss along her exposed neck. "Thank you." He murmured. Emma quivered in his arms, he would have to remember that her neck was sensitive to his 'charm'. "For what?" The case for the movie was clutched tightly in her hands, as if it would save her from whatever Killian had thought of. "For showing me these things that my world does not contain." He trailed his lips up her neck before nibbling on her ear. "I really do enjoy it." He whispered huskily. He turned her head so he could kiss her. The DVD clattered to the floor as Emma was swept away in his kiss. Killian's tongue moved teasingly against her own, mimicking the way their bodies moved only hours before. Emma pushed him off, panting slightly. "Come on let's watch it."

Twenty minutes later, Killian watched with his mouth gaping open."Is this how the world sees me? A flamboyant, dimwitted, cry baby?" Emma was too hard to answer him. Killian huffed muttering how stupid people were and these facts were completely off base. He stood pointing at the animated crocodile. "Really? Me afraid of that thing. Do people know nothing of the sea? That beast wouldn't have been able to survive in Neverland. The mermaids would have seen to that. And what is with me chasing that boy around. I never had any hatred for Peter Pan or the lost boys. If anything I would trail me around wanting to play some game or something." Emma just turned off the TV. "Are you done ranting?"

Killian turned on her, pouncing. His body covered her, his hand tangled in her hair, his hook trailing lighting between the valley of her chest. "I should correct all facts you have about me, love." Emma shuttered at the accented voice of Captain Hook. Emma curled her hands in his shirt. "I think you would look very sexy in that outfit." She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "If you dress like that, I think I could find a Thinkerbell outfit and see where the night takes us."

He groaned, imagining her in that skimpy dress. "To the second star on the right." He captured her lips. "Ready to see all the wonders of Neverland?"

Emma smirked. "From you, always."

* * *

**I want to thank everyone for reading this. That will be all for the Thankful set. Might do a Christmas set, and even maybe one where Emma dresses as Thinkerbell and Killian in the outfit of Disneys Captain Hook. If you have any ideas for something for Emma and Killian I would be happy to write them for you.**

**A shout out to DPrincess, Tentacion Prohibida, Maiqu, speedy2green, captainreilly, and Angels-heart1. Thank you for your review. I wrote this for you guys.**


End file.
